1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a docking station, more particularly to a docking station with a releasing unit for disengaging the docking station from an electronic device, such as a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional docking stations normally include a releasing unit for disengaging the docking station from a portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer. The aforesaid releasing unit includes a plurality of linkages for transmission of an external force to an interlocking member, such as a latch, which results in movement of the interlocking member from a locking position to an unlocking position relative to the electronic device.
The conventional releasing unit is disadvantageous in that a relatively large number of the linkages are utilized, which complicates the structure of the docking station and which requires high precision in manufacturing the same in order to avoid cumulative error in movements of the linkages. In addition, the docking station normally includes an operating lever, which serves to operate the linkages, protruding outwardly from a side wall of the docking station, which has an adverse effect on the appearance of the docking station.